The Malfoy twins
by bookwormgranger101
Summary: Everything is fine until a potion changes everything
1. finding out

chapter 1 - Finding out

 **A/N: This is my first time writing a harry potter story, if you have any ideas they would be extremely welcome. Also please no flames in the comments. I don't own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the great hall having my breakfast when Harry and Ron sat down, groaning.  
"What's wrong this time?" I ask sarcastically.  
"we have Snape double first." they replied in unison.  
"it's professor Snape and I know we have potions, if he's sticking to his normal pattern we will be brewing the heritage potion today. we know who our parents are but I've heard there have been surprises before. For example, this one person found out that they were adopted," I rambled. "If we don't get going we're going to be late, hurry up!"

(time skip - potions class)

"who can tell me, besides the Gryffindor know it all, what we'll be brewing today ... no one disappointing. Miss Granger what will we be brewing." Snape drawled.  
"we should be brewing the heritage potion today." I replied with enthusiasm.  
"correct, directions are on the board, get going."  
(an hour later)  
"I've finished sir."  
"you know what to do with it." he snarled  
I dipped my parchment into it and waited 5 minutes. After that I took it out and begun to read, after about a minute my knees collapsed under me.  
"What granger?, finally realised how much of a mudblood you really are." Malfoy questioned as he snatched the paper from my hands. I was that shocked that I let him without any protest. As soon as he read it he was down on his knees hugging me.  
"we finally found you Alya!" he cried.  
"Miss Granger let me see your parchment."  
Malfoy handed it over to Snape.  
"It seems you aren't even a Granger, you're a Malfoy. Draco's twin sister and daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. class dismissed. Potter, Weasley and both Malfoys stay behind. I have to go inform Lucius that we have found his lost daughter." Snape drawled.  
Ron's face had been changing colour all throughout the escapade, as soon as Snape was out the room he blew his stack.  
"WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US YOU WERE MALFOY'S TWIN SISTER? WHO AM I KIDDING YOU WERE PROBABLY SPYING ON US THE WHOLE TIME SO THAT YOU COULD GIVE YOUR FATHER INFORMATION TO GIVE TO YOUR MASTER. YOU'RE PROBABLY A DEATHEATER JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!" He screamed in my face.  
I was that scared that I cowered into Draco and hid my face in his chest. If this was his reaction then I would hate to see Harry's reaction. Harry came closer to me and I was scared. he reached out gently and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Hermione did you really not know that the Malfoys were your family." he asked gently  
"No Harry I didn't know that the Malfoy's were my real family. How could I know that they are my real family."  
"Okay Hermione I believe you, Mal-Draco I'm willing to become friends with you and make a truce but only for Hermione, okay."  
"That's fine I didn't expect much but your friendship is welcome Harry." Draco replied. As Draco and harry were talking, I crawled out of Draco's arms and into Harry's where I settled down and cuddled into him.  
Ron was In a huff in the corner while the rest of us talked amongst ourselves. five minutes later Snape walked in with two other people one I recognised the other I didn't.


	2. the meeting

****Hermione's P.O.V****  
"mother, father. Alya this is mum and dad." Draco said as he broke the silenced. I had cuddled into Harry even more than I thought possible. I'm still scared of the Malfoy's.  
"Hello." I said shakily.  
"You don't look like Alya, Dumbledore probably cast a glamour over you." lu-dad replied after looking me over.  
"would you like me to remove it for you Hermione?" Snape asked me kindly.(The world is ending.)  
"If there is one then yes please." while he was doing that dad introduced me to my real mum. who i'd learnt was called Narcissa.  
"I'm so glad your back, I have missed you so much. who did Dumbledore give you to? how have they treated you? I'm rambling aren't I." I cowered into harry even more than I thought possible, dad must have noticed the fact that I was starting to panic because he said to her.  
"Narcissa you're scaring the poor girl."  
"I'm sorry Alya, I've just really missed you. please forgive my hyperactive behaviour."  
"it's okay I understand. I would probably do the same if I were you. I was given to a couple with the last name Granger and they have treated me as if were there own daughter."  
"Hermione you're glamour has been removed would you like to see what you really look like." Snape cut in.  
"yes please." I replied as I got up from hugging harry. as I was getting up Dad conjured a mirror for me. I turned to look and I was speechless. I have long white blonde hair that reaches my waist and it is actually tameable for once in my life, I have piercing grey doe shaped eyes and I take my height from mum.  
"wow, Hermione you look absolutely stunning. A witch actually worth dating now." Ron stated rudely after seeing me.  
"So I go from being your enemy to someone you can date in the blink of an eye just because I become attractive. I don't think so Ronald Weasley." As soon as I said that all wands were pointed at him excluding mine. "Mother, father, professor, Harry, Draco I can deal with him, plus I don't want you all getting in trouble for protecting me because knowing Dumbledore he will take Ronald's side." slowly they all lowered their wands.  
"I have one thing to say Hermione, don't hold back." Snape drawled while smirking.  
"I can agree to that." I said while smirking, I think it's a family trait.

 ** **Harry's P.O.V****

I'm starting to feel sorry for Ron, I've been on the receiving end of an irritated Hermione's anger, it's not pretty and I never want that to happen again. I watched on as Hermione walked up to Ron with a smirk on her face that made her look menacing. I leaned over to Draco and asked  
"Is the smirk a family trait or something because I have now seen every Malfoy I know smirk at least once."  
"you're the first person to actually realise it's a family trait no one else has realised it, maybe your not as dumb as I gave you credit."  
"when your aunt and uncle beat and starve you for getting better grades than your cousin you kind of get into the habit of acting dumb. I guess it just kind of stuck, especially with having Ron around." I replied without thinking.  
"Harry you're not going back to those awful relatives, if it comes to it I'll take care of you and if you want I'll adopt you as well. That way Dumbledore can't touch you." Snape said, I think he overheard what me and Draco were talking about.  
"It wont work, Dumbledore has too much pull over the government. He wont let that happen if he can help it. He has been using me as a pawn since first year. I didn't know how to stop him so I let it happen. I did learn occlumency though, Hermione forced me to. she figured out that Dumbledore was using her as well. I know Voldemort isn't the person that everyone makes him out to be, he's just misunderstood that's all."  
"you forget we have Lucius, he has the minister wrapped around his finger. How did you figure out that Voldemort is just misunderstood?" Narcissa replied/questioned.  
"My scar causes me to have a mind link with him. when can I meet him by the way, I want to take the mark and I'm pretty sure Hermione does as well."  
"what do I want to do?" Hermione said coming over and hugging me. After I wrapped my arms around her I replied  
"Take the mark. Are you done with Ron."  
"yeah he's knocked out. I put a spell on him so that when he wakes up he will be completely healed that way there is no proof that I done anything to him." she told me while grinning.  
"Hermione, remind me again why you weren't put in Slytherin." Snape asked while smiling at her.  
"Dumbledore messed with the sorting hat so that it put Harry and I in Gryffindor." she replied instantly. snape walked over to stand by Lucius and Narcissa.


	3. explanations

****Snape's P.O.V****

She should be in Slytherin, there is no doubt about it.  
"Why should Hermione have been put in Slytherin. Lucius asked me.

"Remember how in Draco's first year my robe caught fire during Harry's first quidditch match. Hermione thought I was cursing Harry's broom so she set my robe on fire to break my concentration. then at the end of the year she was able to solve the riddle that I used as my puzzle to protect the stone, without even thinking twice. in second year she managed to sneak into my ingredient store to get ingredients to brew polyjuice potion, which she brewed successfully. then she managed to figure out that there was a basalisk roaming the school's pipes before she was petrified. in her third year she had about three different classes at the same. She was using a time turner to attend them all. multiple times I found her asleep in the library before classes and as soon as I woke her up she would apologise then rush out the library. when I gave her an essay on werewolves she was the only person to take the hint and figured out that Remus is a werewolf. when she thought I was endangering Remus and Harry's life she didn't hesitate to stun me. when Sirius was captured she and harry went back in time to save him. they managed to save buckbeak as well. when Remus was a wolf he almost killed Harry but the Hermione that went back in time used a wolf call to lure Remus away from harry. in fourth year Hermione taught Harry occlumency as well as herself, and was the only one to believe Harry when he said that he didn't put his name in the goblet. she also figured out what the second task was." I finished, taking a much needed breath. Lucius and Narcissa were speechless. the thought running through both their heads was 'how the hell does she do all this. she's only been in school for four years.'  
"you didn't even bother to question her, did you. wait how did Hermione find a spell to make him heal while unconscious?" Narcissa questioned.  
"no I didn't question her, I trust her judgement, as for finding that spell, she was deemed the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. in her first year. it really wouldn't surprise me at this point.


	4. Dealing with Gryffindor

"As touching as this is I believe it is now lunchtime, so we should get going." Snape said with his usual sarcastic drawl. with that everyone started to head to the great hall for lunch.  
"What am I going to do, I look different so no one is going to recognise me. well they will realise that i'm a Malfoy, but what am I supposed to do when they ask why i'm at the Gryffindor table?" Hermione asked. harry came up behind her and put his arm around his shoulder.  
"Tell them the truth, if they don't take it well you have me, Draco and your parents. if they don't take it well then me and you will go and sit at the Slytherin table, ok?" Harry reassured her.  
"Ok harry."  
In the great hall they went their separate ways. Hermione, Harry and Ron all headed towards the Gryffindor table and Draco headed to the Slytherin table.  
"Harry what are you doing sitting with a Malfoy? move away and come sit with me and Ron." Ginny said as soon as he sat down next to Hermione.  
"Ginny i'm sitting next to Hermione, she just looks different because she had a glamour on her whole life."  
"Yeah right, she's probably lied to us just to get information to give to Voldemort. Harry come here before she corrupts you."  
"How dare you Ginervra. If it weren't for me you would have been dead years ago, do you want to know why. it was me that figured out there was a basalisk roaming the school, it was me who saw that you were acting strangely and it was me who figured out where the entrance to the chamber of secrets was. If I were you i'd be a little more grateful to the person who saved your life. Also if you hadn't realised I have saved Harry so many times it's unreal. If it weren't for me harry would have died during his first quidditch match. So a little bit more respect would be appreciated." Hermione was in Ginny's face and ranting through out the whole thing. she took a minute to compose herself and then continued on to say. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to sit with my brother, Harry, are you coming with me."  
"Sure Hermione, Draco we're joining you for lunch."  
"Fine by me Harry, Hermione you're welcome at my table anytime." With that Harry and Hermione made their way over to the Slytherin table and sat themselves down with Draco between them.  
"She is right Miss Weasley, if she hadn't then Mr Potter would have died during his first quidditch match. Quirell's jinx was a very strong one and if it weren't for the distraction provided by Miss Malfoy then I wouldn't have been able to counter it for much longer. twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a housemate and detention tonight.


	5. finally together

Hermione's P.O.V

I smirked as Harry and I walked over to the Slytherin table. Ginevra deserved the punishment she got. As we walked over to Draco I looked up at Dumbledore and laughed, you could see his shock on his face as plain as day. It was hilarious. As soon as it started the laughter left as I thought about how quickly someone can turn on you. We both reached my brother's table and sat down with me between harry and Draco.

"What's on your mind? You seem like you're lost in thought." My brother asked as soon as I sat down.

"I'm just thinking about how quickly someone you think is your friend can turn on you. I told him truthfully.

"People can turn on you for the simplest of things, like harry turned on you for ratting him out about the firebolt in third year."

"He turned on me because Ronald told him to, I get the feeling though that he only turned on me to keep up an act."

"I stopped trusting people when you were taken. I nearly stopped talking to mum and dad. When I met someone new I didn't trust them, they had to earn my trust. Sometimes it took them a couple of years for me to trust them at all. I never really made any friends due to my inability to trust people." He told us while looking at his hands.

"It must have been hard not having that many friends growing up. Knowing this only makes me want to torture Dumbledore before I kill him. I was seething to the point that everyone could physically see my magic swirling around me. I vaguely felt Harry's arms around me, probably trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

Harry's P.O.V

Hermione was seething to the point I could actually see her magic, which is never a good thing. I needed to calm her down before she manages to level Hogwarts to the ground. I placed my arm around her trying to calm her down but for the first time since I've known her it didn't work. Glasses and plates were shattering all over the hall and the teachers were trying to get students under their tables. Narcissa was scared and Lucius and Severus were trying to figure out how to stop the outburst. I knew she needed a shock to snap her out of it, I looked at Draco then turned to Lucius and Severus.

"Please don't kill me." With that I leaned down and placed my lips on Hermione's. It didn't take long for her to calm down and return my kiss, her lips were so soft and sweet. After about a minute we stopped kissing each other

"Wow, what was that for Harry?" She questioned me with a blush.

"It was the only way I could think of to shock you out of your anger. It worked." I turned to Lucius. "Is it too late to ask if I could court your daughter lord Malfoy?" I asked after placing Hermione on my lap.

"Of course not Harry and yes you may court her though if you hurt her though you won't just have to deal with me and Draco, you'll have to deal with Severus, tom and Narcissa. Trust me when I say you don't want to see an angry woman with house of black heritage. You've seen Hermione's temper Narcissa's is only slightly calmer at full anger."

"What was that Lucius?"

"Nothing dear. I was just telling harry what he'd have to deal with if he broke Mia's heart."

"I would never break your daughters' heart, I love her too much to do that. If I do so please feel free to hurt me." I replied.

"Just had to make sure you knew." I turned to Hermione and asked

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will harry." She said, we both leaned in and kissed each other for the second time that day. When we came up for air there were claps from the slytherin, hufflepuff and ravenclaw tables, there were even some people shouting 'finally'. When Hermione heard this she buried her face in my chest, more than likely blushing furiously.

"What do they mean finally?" I asked Draco.

"Everyone had a bet going on when the two of you would get together."

"When did this bet start and how did Hermione I not figure this out before now?"

"One, we've had it going since the Halloween in our first year, and two, we had to keep it under wraps and when you have slytherins who want to keep something secret. It stays a secret. Of you'd waited I would have won the bet, I think it was Mcgonagall that won." I turned to my house head and saw her smirking the Malfoy smirk. 'I'll need to talk to her about that later.

"What can I say, I know my cubs."

"Professor, can I talk to you and madam Pomphrey after lunch please.

"Of course Harry."


	6. New additions

~after lunch~

"What did you need us for Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Straight to the point, aren't you professor. there are two things really. One,I saw you smirking earlier and was wondering if you were a relative of the Malfoy's, I've only ever seen that smirk on four people and they're all in this room and two, we need to get you check by Snape to see if dumb-as-a-door messed with you and Madam Pomfrey's mind." All the while Hermione was snuggling into Harry for warmth.

"In answer to your first question, yes I am related to the Malfoy's, I'm Lucius's older sister but e like to keep it strictly between family and close friends. There is no need to worry about mine and Poppy's mind being tampered with. But if you want we'll let Severus take a look."

" not that we don't trust you but it would make all of us more comfortable if you would." With that Harry gave a nod to Snape, within a few minutes of reading there minds Snape gave the young couple a nod.

"They're fine, Hermione, Harry."

" so, what's going on? You had me very confused at lunch and I'd like to know what's going on." Lucius was the one to answer her.

"Well sis, turns out Hermione here is Alya and Dumbledore needs to learn a lesson, also Harry's on our side and they both want to take the mark."

"Well that's great, when are you taking them to see Tom. Oh and I've suspected for a while that Hermione here was Alya, I just didn't know for sure." She turned to Hermione and smiled. "It's good to have you back." Hermione smiles at Minerva and they hugged each other tight.

"What made you think I was Alya. Not even mom and dad suspected that I was Alya." Hermione questioned.

"Let's just say you get your perceptiveness from me not your father."

~Hermione's P.O.V~

When aunt Minerva said that everyone laughed, even dad laughed.

"As always you're right, anyway in answer to your question we were going to get them their marks during the next hogsmeade visit which if I'm right you and Severus are supervising." Dad told her. Me and harry looked at each other and you could see the joy in his eyes.

"Mione you're smirking again. What are you planning?" Harry told me. A lot of the time it's useful for harry to be able to read me easily but at this point it's in time it's just annoying. I turned to him and whispered to him.

"I'll tell you later, but you'll have to wait until it's just me, you and Draco, ok." With that we both turned back to see everyone looking at the two of us weirdly. I stared at them and they all turned away to talk to each other.

~Time skip - 1 hour later~

Draco, harry and I were sitting in the Room of requirement talking and were getting to know each other then Harry suddenly turned towards me.

"You told me that you'd tell Draco and I what you were smirking about earlier. So tell us."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, it might jeopardise the whole thing if an adult was to get involved." After I said this both boys nodded their heads, before I started I cuddled up to Harry and Draco sat opposite the two of us. "I'm planning to get revenge on dumb-as-a-door. On the next hogsmeade weekend I'm going to see his brother who owns the hogshead, I'll get him to tell me Dumbledore's weakness but I'll also tell him the plan. After that we'll use polyjuice and imitate someone so we can get our revenge."

"Sounds like a decent plan but why can't we tell Severus, he'll be able to help us out with the potion and getting us the hairs of people Dumbledore trusts." Draco asked me.

"If we tell Snape then he'll tell mom and dad and that'll ruin everything because then they'll tell people and it'll get back to Dumbledore. Plus the potion isn't one I've brewed before so we don't need help." I told him seriously.

"Fine but if this back fires it's on you." He told me with a resigned look on his face.

~Draco's P.O.V~

I swear to merlin, she may be my sister but she scares the hell out of me. While telling usher plan she looked murderous and at this point in time I almost feel bad for Dumble-dork. Key word in that sentence ALMOST, all I would say to him to a good luck. I was lucky that it was just a punch I got but he won't be as lucky. Somebody's gong to die and he should pray to merlin that it isn't him.

 **Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy studying for prelims and all that. I'm having writers block and I'm wondering if I should do it so that harry and Hermione meet Tom and take the mark in the next chapter or if I should get the three of them in the hogshead talking to Aberthorth then take the mark. Please comment which one you think that I should do. dont forget to review and tell me what you think, anything you can come up with would be helpful. Also sorry that it's short and if there are any grammar or spelling errors it's because it is currently 1:30 in the morning where I am and I'm tired, so again I'm sorry. Bye.**


	7. New Truths

_**ctc1000: they are in fourth ear but the third task never happened after the second one nearly backfired, the schools have left and Voldemort(tom) returned before the second task.**_

Hermione's P.O.V

Finally the day that harry and I get our marks has come, I'm in the Slytherin in the common room with harry and Draco and I can't seem to stop bouncing in my seat. We're supposed to go to Hogsmeade and while we're there Mom and Dad would collect us and take us to Tom, we'd get our marks and talk for a while then we'd be brought back to Hogsmeade. From there Harry, Draco and I would start our plan. We would make sure that we had enough time to visit Aberforth and be able to talk to him.

"Hermione, sit still love. The seat is shaking." At that I immediately sat still.

"I wonder what Tom is like? From what harry tells me he is nice but I have to go in my granger appearance to visit him. So I'm not too sure" I said, speaking my thoughts aloud. My brother sighed and asked.

"Why do you have to do that again? All of Hogwarts knows that you're my sister so it's probably out in the open anyway."

"She has to because as much as people in Hogwarts know that she's your sister, it's not been announced yet so if she was to walk into your house how do you think the other death eaters would take it?" Harry replied for me.

"Even if she was to walk into the house with her granger glamour in place they're going to try and hurt her, so what's the point?" I interrupted before either of them could talk.

"If I look like my granger persona they'll think that you are taking me to tom so they won't hurt me because they have it in their heads that Tom will crucio them. So either way I'm safe." My brother sighed.

"Fine, but if you get hurt I'm gonna say I told you so and I warned you." I nodded in agreement.

Just then Pansy walked in.

"If you don't hurry up your going to miss the carriages." With that we got up and followed Pansy to the carriages. When we got to Hogsmeade we headed over to the appiration point. To meet Draco and I's parents. I held Dad's arm, Draco held Mom's and Harry grabbed Sev's.

When we got to the gate mom stopped us and told me to stay close so that no one could hurt me. Walking into the manor all I could hear was taunts and insults being thrown my way, they didn't bother me so I just shrugged them off, that was until on the way to Tom's study we bumped into Bellatrix.

"Well well, what is the mudblood doing in the house, and with potty as well. Maybe the three of you aren't as useless as I thought. Give them here, I'll take them to the dark lord." She said with a smirk on her face. I can see why her family say she is crazy, her smirk doesn't reach her eyes though and they look kind of dull.

"Now Bella, why would we let you take all the credit for this amazing catch. We will take them to the dark lord ourselves. I'm sure once he is done with them he'll let you have a turn with them but until then we need to go we don't want to keep him waiting." Dad said and with that he pulled me along and we left her their dumbfounded.

"Somethings wrong with her, the smirk your family wears didn't reach her eyes like I thought it would and her eyes were dull as well. Mom did she act crazy when you were kids." I asked/said to Mom.

"Now that I think about it she wasn't crazy, she was overprotective, sure but I was her younger sister. It wasn't until she was married of to that Lestrange brother that she started acting crazy."

"It's like I thought, you might want to get her checked for the imperious curse, I think it might have been her husband but I could be wrong." I told her and she looked surprised.

"I told you she was smart." Sev said with a smile on his face, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"You are quite right in what you're thinking child. It would seem that she is under the imperious curse." We all turned extremely fast to see a person that matched the description of Tom.

"Hello Tom, it's nice to finally meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you to Hermione, can I call you that, 'turning to Narcissa and Lucius 'you can kill him later but if I'm right we have two people that are eager to get their marks and one of them wants to know about what is going on." With that he took us through the door and into what seemed to be a lounge.

Lucius P.O.V

How the hell did she know that Bellatrix was under the imperious all this time, I spend most of my time with her and not even I knew she was under that curse. I want to kill him so badly but Tom is right we need to explain everything to Hermione and Harry before we can do anything.

Once we were all settled in chairs Tom got straight to it.

"Where do you want your marks? And what colour?" Hermione and Harry looked at each other and nodded. I swear they talk telepathically sometimes, I've heard of something like this before but I'll have to look it up later to make sure.

"Our hip in green." They said in unison.

"Is it not a bit early in your relationship for matching tattoos." I joked.

"Daaaddd!" Hermione groaned in response. While she and I were joking around the marks were applied.

"So what's going on with this whole incident because if it's Dumbledore then he is going to pay severely?" When she stated that she looked outright menacing. Tom replied by saying,

"As much as I know you want to kill him I have some other people you need to meet,' he turned towards the door and shouted, 'you can come in now!" we all turned towards the door to watch it open and in walked in…

 **Hey guys, sorry it took a while to upload this chapter, my life has been hectic due to pain and psychology I will try to update more regularly. Comment and tell me if there is anything you think I could add to it or improve.**


	8. twist of events

The Weasley twins.

"What are the two of you doing here?" harry questioned.

"We hate Dumbledore and Tom here,"

"Has a great sense of humour when it comes to pranking him." Fred and George replied doing their twinny thing.

Once the twins were settled into their seats we all turned back to Tom.

"I'm pretty sure you all want to know what's going on but I think we need to get Bella sorted out first. Star, can you go and get Bellatrix for me?" He asked the house elf in the corner. When he turned back to everyone, he had a questioning look on his face.

"I heard your reasoning for knowing Bella was under the curse Hermione, but if you don't mind me asking how do you even know about that curse because I'm pretty sure it's illegal to teach it to kids and the books that have that information are in the restricted section in the library."

~hermione's P.O.V~

I'm not sure if I should tell him the truth and risk Mom and Dad throwing a fit about the teachers that the manipulative fool employs. Mind you I don't really care because the teacher basically tormented our class so.

"You're right, it is illegal to teach them to children but it didn't stop our teacher. He decided one lesson that he was going to torment our class by using them on spiders when we had one person that was scared of spiders, one whose parents were killed by the killing curse and one had his parents tortured to insanity by the crutiatus curse. The other stuff I learned when Minerva gave me a pass to the restricted section of the library." As soon as I was finished every adult in the room looked horrified.

"Mione you forgot that the teacher used the imperious curse on everyone to 'teach' them to throw it off. I ended up getting hurt because of it." After harry said that the room was in uproar.

"I was trying to cause less of an uproar Harry."

"Sorry but they needed to know."

"It's okay but next time try not to cause something like this." I went over and hugged Mom and Dad.

"Please if anything like this happens again please tell us. We don't want you getting hurt. You as well Harry your part of the family now."

"We will Mom but right now we all need to calm down and get Bellatrix sorted out and get her back to how you knew her.' I told her gesturing to my aunt. Don't get me wrong I liked being in my Moms arms but this took precedence. 'Tom, if you would."

"Sure Mia, Bellatrix come here."

"Yes my lord." Bellatrix replied before kneeling in front of tom.

"I hate to hurt you Bella but if I don't I won't have the real you back." With that he lifted his wand to her head and she let out an almighty scream. As much as she has hurt people and caused a lot of pain she is my aunt and it really hurts me to hear her like this and see her physically writhing in pain.

Soon enough though it stopped and my aunt was left lying on the floor unconscious. It must've taken a lot out of her. I just hope that she feels a lot a better after that. I walk over to her and cast the same healing charm that I cast on Ronald.

"Mia where did you learn that charm, I don't think even madam Pomphrey knows it."

"I learned it from a book, when you have a friend who is constantly causing trouble you need to learn quite a few handy healing spells." I told tom while smirking at Harry. Though he did at least have the grace to look ashamed in front of my parents. Though I knew that he really wasn't but they don't have to know that though I think Severus does.

"Well now that everything has been dealt with that needed immediate attention we can talk about what's been going on and I can clear some things up."

"At this point there are only a couple things that I'd like to know. 1. Why was harry placed with his abusive relatives. 2. When am I able to kill Dumbledore?"

~Tom's P.O.V~

When she said that her hair crackled with magic and it was actually scary how much she is protective of Harry. I didn't realise just how powerful my god daughter is. I need to calm her down and I don't think harry will be able to do it this time. I nod to Sev and he gets her to drink a calming draught.

"If you're calm now I'll answer both your questions. To answer your second question, you can't kill him because I have plans for him but you can prank him with the twins and torture him as well. As for your first question Dumbledore wanted Harry under his thumb and submissive so that he was susceptible to orders. I'm proud of you both though you've managed to outsmart him, not many people are able to do that."

"I know, why do you think I'm proud of myself? And I'll do what you tell me, just know that I don't like it. Also is there something going on with you and Severus because you seem awfully close." She is way too damn perceptive and at this point it's like a curse. Sev and I are trying to keep our relationship a secret but she might have just outed us to the group.

"Well… Severus and I are your godparents." She gave me a knowing look and raised her eyebrow at us. At this point it's obvious to everyone that she doesn't believe me.

"Tom, I have a few questions. Did you kill my parents? Are Sirius and Remus on your side? And are you really okay with me being here?" harry asked, carefully wording his questions.

"I didn't kill you parents that was Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus are on my side but they're on a mission. And I have nothing against you, as long as you keep Mia safe I'm fine with you being here."

"No harm will come to Mione if I can help it. She's top of Dumbledore's hit list because of me. The least I can do for her is protect her."

"That's good to hear. Just protect her."

"Now can the twins please explain as to why they're on your side rather than Dumb-as-a-door's side. Cause as far as I was aware their whole family was on his side." Hermione demanded.

"We realised quite early in life how.."

"Manipulative Dumbledore is so we defected to.."

" _Tom's side."_

"The rest are still on the manipulative old coots side." I finished after they had done their twin thing.


	9. Sorry

Hey guys.

i am no longer able to write this story. i have the story up for adoption on wattpad and if or when someone takes it i'll let you know who has taken it so you can check them out and see what they are doing with the story.

sorry again,

Andrea (author)


End file.
